


5. Cute Kiss

by Danny_droid



Series: 12 Kisses Challenge (April 2019) [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Chores, Cleaning, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Fluff, Height Differences, House Cleaning, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Laughter, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_droid/pseuds/Danny_droid
Summary: "Danny groaned and dropped the basket to the floor, deciding to grab a chair from the dining room so he could climb on it and unload the washing machine. Why the hell was the washing machine on top of the dryer, anyways?!"orHow Steve always has to help Danny unload the washing machine, since Danny isn't tall enough to reach it.[12 Kisses Challenge - Day 5]





	5. Cute Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Here we have another fanfic for this challenge!! This time it's McDanno. (Honestly, I love these two idiots <3)
> 
> As always, the main prompt is [here](https://wyseink.tumblr.com/post/169447349295/kiss-prompts-for-writers-and-artists) and I used [this extra prompt](https://love-me-a-good-prompt.tumblr.com/post/175422346296/domestic-ideas).
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated <3
> 
> PS: I found Alex's (Steve's) body measurements [here](https://starschanges.com/alex-o-loughlin-height-weight-age/) so I don't know if it's 100% accurate or not... sorry :/

It was Sunday also known as Cleaning Day. Spring had just arrived, bringing beautiful flowers and plants and sun and happiness and – Danny hated it. For him, spring always meant dust, pollen, coughing, burning eyes, sneezing – allergies. So, cleaning was a _must_. Especially since he lived in a sand infested hell-hole.

 

Danny heard laughing from outside of the house and, looking through the windows to the backyard, he noticed Steve and Eddie were playing in the grass that started to grow. Steve and Danny had been living together for a few months now – the blond moved into Steve’s house – and had been in a relationship for almost a year. Of course, it wasn’t easy in the beginning, they needed some time to adjust and some changes were made in the commander’s house, but, overall, everything was working out just fine.

 

Steve gave Eddie one last pat and got back to work – not even noticing Danny had been watching the whole scene, or, at least, _pretending_ he didn’t see – and continued his job to stop those _oh-so-aggressive_ plants to leave their _poison_ in the air – he knew how much the pollen bothered Danny. That made the blond smile. Steve had always been very thoughtful since the beginning of their relationship and, even though the man wasn’t a big fan of changes, he always made sure to do everything he could so Danny always felt at home – and Danny did.

 

Smile never leaving his face, the detective walked into the laundry room, basket in hand, ready to – _oh damn_. _That_ was a _major_ issue in the house. Steve wasn’t like any other normal person – but that everyone already knew – but _this_ … Oh, _this_ drove Danny insane more than the commander did himself. And what was _this_? Simple: Steve’s washing machine wasn’t on the floor, _of course not_ , it was on top of the dryer. _Why the hell was the washing machine on top of the dryer?!_ Danny groaned and dropped the basket to the floor, deciding to grab a chair from the dining room so he could climb on it and unload the washing machine.

 

“What are you doing, Danno?” he heard a very familiar voice coming from behind him. Crap, Danny had been so focused on completing his _mission_ that he didn’t even notice Steve entering. He felt strong hands steadying him on the chair, grabbing carefully his hips. “Be careful, you could fall.”

 

Danny batted Steve’s hands away and went back to the floor. He didn’t need help, it’s not like he’s some sort of damsel in distress, _thank you very much_. “I was unloading the washing machine.”

 

“And you climbed on a chair for that?” Steve smirked at his boyfriend – the commander sure was amused with the whole situation.

 

Danny let out a huff and crossed his arms over his chest. “Well, you see… It’s not my fault _someone_ has the washing machine on top of the dryer. And it’s not my fault _someone_ forgot that _someone_ _else_ was almost eight inches smaller than them,” by that point, Danny’s arms were already waving wildly. “Honestly, who does that?! Who puts the washing machine on top of the dryer?! Why couldn’t it be on the floor like anyone else would put it?!”

 

“As a matter of fact,” Steve started, walking closer to Danny and resting his hands on the man’s hips – again, “ _lots_ of people put the washing machine on top of the dryer,” a wicked grin played on the commander’s face, as he brought his boyfriend closer to himself, whispering right into his ear. “And our height difference is not the only thing that’s eight inches.”

 

Danny gasped and shoved Steve away, slapping his shoulder lightly. “You perverted, Neanderthal animal!”

 

At that, Steve started laughing loudly and Eddie entered the laundry room, jumping to his owner and barking. “I know, Eddie, I know. Danno is hilarious, isn’t he?” the dog barked again as if in agreement, tail wagging happily.

 

“Oh, _really?!_ _Really_ , Eddie?! You teamed up with Steve against me?!” Danny crossed his arms over his chest. “Who cooked that delicious meal you ate yesterday for dinner, huh? Was it Steve or was it _me?!_ ” he knelled on the floor and narrowed his blue eyes at the dog. “It was me, you traitor! You and Steve are _the_ worst!”

 

Eddie looked at Danny with his puppy eyes and _Steve did the same_. Honestly, who learned to make puppy eyes with who? But Danny had to admit both looked adorable.

 

Though, he needed to stay strong.

 

“ _Nuh-uh_ , you guys ain’t convincing me with those puppy eyes! I’m immune to them! You see, I have two children, which means many years of dealing with puppy eyes. You are _not_ going to win this one.”

 

“But Danno…” Steve whined and Eddie did the same, puppy eyes intensifying.

 

“No.”

 

“ _Danno_ …” Steve pouted and Eddie whined again. Oh God, that was _way too much_. Danny couldn’t hold back anymore, those two were _way too cute_.

 

“Ugh, fine!” the blond threw his hands to the hair with a groan, giving up and scratching Eddie behind his ears. “I forgive you, Eddie, but just ‘cause you’re a good boy,” the dog panted happily, tail wagging faster than before and he licked Danny’s hands.

 

“What about me? Won’t I get some love?” asked the commander, puppy eyes still on full mode – that made Danny roll his eyes.

 

“Come here, you doofus.”

 

Steve smiled brightly and embraced Danny, his huge frame crushing his boyfriend in a bear hug. Of course, Eddie didn’t want to be left out, so he jumped on Danny’s legs and _joined_ the hug.

 

“You two are lucky you’re cute and I love you,” the detective mumbled.

 

“We really are,” Steve grinned at Danny, leaning down for a quick kiss. “But I find you much cuter than me. In fact, I am _not_ cute.”

 

“ _Of course_ you’re _not_ cute, Steven,” Danny said sarcastically, eyebrow arched.

 

“I am not, Danny. I can assure you that.”

 

“Whatever you say, babe,” Danny pulled Steve down for a few chaste kisses but, just when Steve was about to deepen them, Danny stopped him with a finger on his lips. “No more kisses, we have work to do.”

 

“Such a buzzkill…” the commander complained, _bringing back_ his puppy eyes.

 

“Honestly,” Danny huffed. How could a six feet two man, with one hundred and seventy-five pounds, look like _that?!_ That’s the proof Steven Jack McGarrett was just an oversized puppy – with a superhero complex, I might had. Danny snickered with that thought.

 

“What’s so funny, huh?”

 

“Nothing, nothing,” the blond detective freed himself from that octopus-like hold. “Tell you what, babe – if you help me unload the washing machine, I’ll give you a reward.”

 

“A reward, huh?” Steve cocked an eyebrow, grin on his face. “Does that include kissing?”

 

“ _Oh_ _yeah_ , lots and lots of kissing. Now, c’mere, you oversized puppy.”

 

“Wha –?! I'm not an oversized puppy!”

 

“Ohh, believe me, Steven,” Danny winked at the man, kissing the tip of his nose. “You are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, that's it for now! I won't be able to post tomorrow (april 6th) so I'll post the 6th prompt and the 7th prompt this sunday (april 7th).
> 
> Kudos and comments are my life force <3
> 
> (Instagram and Twitter: @danny_droid_ao3)  
> (PS: you don't need an account to give kudos xoxo)
> 
> EDIT: THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR 1K+ HITS /o\ I LOVE Y'ALL <3 <3 <3


End file.
